We'll be alright
by outlawqueenmagic
Summary: OutlawQueen post 5x15 one shot About where Robin was that day
9:52 pm. 9:52 pm and he still wasn't back. He had told her this morning that he was going to the graveyard. When she had told him about visiting the graveyard herself with Snow the other day, in order to find out if Daniel was in the underworld, he had beginning to wonder if Marian was in the underworld. He had to know if she was… here too. If she had unfinished business, if, if she was truly here, he could help her move on. Regina had offered to come with him, but Robin had told her no. Had told her that she'd be of more use if she went with Emma, Henry, Hook and Liam, in search of the storybook. He also told her that he needed some time for himself, that is was something he wanted to do alone, and she understood that.

Regina had thought to find Robin back at Snow's apartment when they all got back there at the end of the day, but she was surprised to find out that he wasn't there. She had waited about another hour there. Henry had been acting all… teenager.. and it bothered her that he had not wanted to talk to her, or Emma. When Henry had opened up to David, her mind was more at ease, but she couldn't help but worry about Robin. Why wasn't he back yet. What could possible take so long? Maybe he had found Marian's gravestone standing up. Maybe he had gone searching for her. Maybe he had found her and they were still catching up. Maybe he… Regina shook her head. She really couldn't image Marian being here, in the Underworld. Daniel hadn't had unfinished business after all, and her mother had… killed him. Her heart ached thinking about Daniel.

"Regina?" Regina snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Snow calling her name. "What is it?" Regina mumbled back, taking a sip of her tea, but finding it cold, not having touched it for a good twenty minutes. Had she really been thinking that long?

"We were starting to worry.. You weren't responding." Snow told her, and Regina notices she wasn't the only one staring at her. Emma, David and Hook were staring at her too. "I'm fine. I was just… thinking"

David was the first one to look away from Regina and retreating back into the kitchen. "You're worried aren't you?" Snow asked softly, concerned.

"What makes you think that?" Regina snapped, more than she actually wanted to. God, she really was worried about him.

"Well, ever since we got back here, you've done nothing but staring at the clock every minute or so. You're worried. Worried about Robin." Snow stated simply

When Regina didn't respond, Emma broke the silence again. "I'm sure he's alright, Regina. He can take good care of himself. He'll be here soon." Regina simply nodded and leaned back against the couch, trying to relax a bit. She tried to listen to the conversation the others were having, but she couldn't focus. The only thing she could focus on was the clock, how seconds, minutes started ticking away. 10:05, 10:12, 10:25, 10:43. That was it. She couldn't just sit here any longer, useless, constantly wondering and wondering and wondering where the hell Robin was. She hated sitting around doing nothing, not having the control, not knowing what was going on.

She stood up from the couch and headed straight for the door, ignoring Snow's "Regina where are you going?", and got out of the apartment, down the stairs, and eventually ended up outside. She needed to find him. She wanted to find him now. Her heart ached, not knowing what was going on with him, not knowing if he was okay or not. Where to start though? The graveyard, she thought. She didn't think he'd be there, but if she could find Marian's gravestone and see if it was tipped or not, that'd be a start.

She decided not to poof straight to the graveyard. What if Robin was just making his way home? Maybe she'd find him somewhere on the street. Maybe..

Regina walked fast through the streets, her hands inside the pockets of her coat, her head tilted slightly down, scared of being recognized by these dead souls, even though there weren't many people on the street at this time of the day. Her eyes scanned the streets as she walked, looking for any sign of Robin. She even stopped by Granny's and peered inside in the hope to find him sitting there. He hadn't been there this midday but maybe he was now? She was disappointed when he wasn't even there, and Regina made her way to the graveyard even quicker now, desperate to find out where her soulmate had gone.

She passed her vault on her way the graveyard and memories of her nights with Robin in her vault flooded her mind. Their passionate kisses, his lips on her heated skin, their limps tangled together… She shook her head, now was not the time, she had no time to lose, she needed to find Ro-

Her eyes landed on the doors of her vault. Or well.. the underworld vault. Who knows who this vault belonged to down here.

What caught her eye was the door to be open. Not locked, like it always was in Storybrooke. That didn't need to mean anything but.. it sure was weird to her. Maybe the owner of this vault was down there.. She didn't know why but she felt this pull towards the vault, as if it wanted her to go there, to find out who was there, if there was someone there at all.

She frowned and took one last glance at the graveyard. No sign of movement there. No Robin.. She sighed as she made her way to the vault quickly. Just one quick look here and you'll go search for Marian's gravestone, she told herself. As she entered the vault, she found the coffin of her father pushed aside, the stairs down to her vault visible. She carefully descended the stairs, trying not to make much noise, but failing terribly as the heels of her boots hit the stone stairs. She could have sworn she heard movement down there as she made her way further down.

Whatever or whoever she had expected to find when she reached the bottom, she most certainly had not expected THIS. Her eyes went wide with confusion and surprise, maybe a little startled too.

"Robin?" She asked so quietly, she wasn't sure he had heard her say it. He turned abruptly when he noticed the presence of someone in the room, but his eyes softened when he saw it was her. "Regina"

"What are you.. how did you.. Why…" She stammered, not able to form proper sentences at the moment. He shook his head and made his way towards her. "Regina, I am so sorry, I lost track of the time and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, and I just woke up and I was just about to get to you and the rest and-"

Regina cut him off. "Why are you here? How did you… get in here in the first place. Wasn't this place locked up?" She asked, still dealing with the shock, but at the same time the huge relieve of finding him here.

He smiled softly at her and shrugged. "You know I was a thief, might still be one,… Breaking in is what I do.." She rolled her eyes at his comment, though she also couldn't help but smirk at it. His voice was so soft and warm and loving, but she could just hear him hiding something. She could hear it, saw it in his eyes. Why was he even here in the first place?

They were both silent for some moments before she threw her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, taking in his forest scent. "God I was so worried Robin." She mumbled as she felt his arms wrapping around her waist slowly. "I'm so sorry I worried you." He replied instantly. "I didn't want you to worry."

She slowly forced herself to pull away from his embrace, even though she wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped in his arms for hours. He stayed close to her, his one hand cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her rosy cheek lovingly as he stared her in the eyes. "Did you find it? The storybook?"

"We did, but.. some pages were taken out of it, the ones that we need, but I can tell you the entire… boring.. story later. I'd rather want to hear what you've been doing all day, and what the hell you're doing here?" She paused for a short moment before adding "Is this about Marian? Did you find her? Was she.. is she here?"

Robin shook his head. "Her gravestone was tipped.." He said quietly and smiled at her. "Looks like both our… true loves are in a better place now. Happy." He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers, their noses bumping into each other slightly. He inched a little closer as his hand buried further into her hair, then to the back of her neck, pulling her face a little more to his as he leaned in at the same time to brush his lips against hers.

But she pulled away before he could though, and raised her eyebrows at him. "You're distracting me.. Don't" She told him quietly before placing a small kiss on his nose. "Why were you here?"

"Why did you decide to break in.. here?" Regina moved slightly away from him, to take a better look around her (was it really hers here?) vault. It looked exactly the same.. There was a pile of books situated on the small table, Robin's bow and arrows resting on the floor beside it.

"Were you… reading some of my spell books?"

"Well I…" Robin started but stopped then.

"Well what?"

He didn't respond.

"Just tell me, Robin." Her whiskey brown eyes met his ocean blue ones and she reached out for his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

He sighed slightly, but smiled at her. "First I went to look for Marian's gravestone, spent.. some time there when I found it was tipped. And then… when I was making my way back, I passed the three newest gravestones.."

Regina nodded slowly, listening to every word. "The ones with Snow's, Emma's and my name of them?" He nodded. "Yes those"

He looked at her silently for a bit longer. His one hand holding hers, his other hand still caressing her cheek, then running through her beautiful dark locks again.

"I just…. I suddenly just got so… scared. The thought of you being trapped here, in the underworld, forever. It just started haunting me so much and I… I couldn't stop thinking of what I'd do if we don't find a way to remove your names, what I'd do if you had to stay here, what Henry would do if he lost both of his mothers." He was silent again.

He bit his lower lip. "What I would do if I lost you.." He whispered very quietly. Saying it out loud made it even more terrifying.

Regina just stared at him, leaned into his touch a little more, closed her eyes for a moment, a small smile forming on her lips. She still wasn't used at having someone that loved her. Someone that'd miss her if she was gone. Sure she'd always had Henry, but this kind of love was a different.

She opened her eyes then, finding his eyes staring right back at her. Worry. She saw the worry in his eyes. And there was love. But there was something else too. Pain.

"We will find a way to get out of here. All of us." She whispered back. Whether she wanted of not, after spending so much time with the Charmings, she started coming up with the hope speeches more and more lately. "We will, Robin. I promise." She tilted her head up to peck his lips, but this time it was him pulling away.

"But what if we don't succeed. What if… we don't find a way to get you three out of here. To get you out of here?"

His words hang in the space between them, their eyes locked, neither of them daring to look away.

"Why were you here?" Regina asked him now, curiously, having a feeling of what he was trying to get to.

He took a deep breath. He knew she wouldn't like what he was going to tell her. "I thought... I thought that maybe I could find something here, information or a spell or… anything… so I could.. switch your name with someone else's." He said truthfully.

"And that 'someone else' would be…" Regina started.

"Me." Robin said.

"Robin!" Regina called out, a mix of pain and concern and anger.

"I'm sorry, Regina! But I'm not just gonna stand by here and do nothing. I'm not gonna wait for you to have to stay here forever. I needed to know if there's such a thing as trading places with someone. If it is possible to get my name on that gravestone and to have yours removed. I just needed to, Regina."

She moved away from him and shook her head, tuning around, started pacing, ran her hand through her raven hair.

"How could you be so stupid?!" She called out

"Stupid? How is it stupid?!" He half yelled back at her.

"Regina…" He said when she didn't answer, his voice softer now. He walked over to where she was standing, her back turned towards him. He didn't understand why she was so mad at him all of a sudden. "Regina, I don't want to yell at you… or argue with you. Please, love, talk to me." He reached out for her arm but she pulled it away from him before turning around to face him, her eyes finding his.

"Regina –" Robin tried again but he was cut off before he could continue.

"Are you out of your mind? What the hell is wrong with you for thinking that trading places with me would be okay?!"

"Regina I –" But she shook her head. She wasn't done yet. She was going to talk now, and he was going to listen to what she had to say.

"You. Have. A son, Robin. A son that has already lost his mother, and now you just want him to lose his father too? You wouldn't just want to leave him.. an orphan, do you? And what about your newborn daughter, huh? Were you planning on just leaving her behind too? What kind of… father would do that? No a very good one, I guess." She snapped at him. She regretted it immediately, seeing the pain in his eyes as her words cut through him like knives. He actually was a good father, one of the bests she had ever seen. It was one of the main reasons that she'd fallen for him. When she'd seen him with Roland back in the Enchanted forest… later in Storybrooke again.

"You cannot leave your children behind, Robin. Nothing's more worth than them. You can't leave them alone in this hell of a world." She said quietly.

He reached out to caress her face but she shook her head again, not wanting him to touch her, not yet. He sighed, but pulled his hand back, respecting her. "They wouldn't be alone.." She frowned slightly at his words.

"They'd have you, Regina." He explained.

"They need their father. Not me."

"That's not true. They need a mother that loves them just as much. And that'd be you. I'd want nothing more than you to take care of my children as if they're your own, if I weren't here anymore." A soft smile appeared on his face.

"Don't say that please."

"Regina.."

"No, Robin. No. If you think, that I'm going to let you leave your children…" she paused for a moment, looking him sternly in the eyes, "If you think that…. That I'm going to let you leave me AGAIN, you better think again."

Neither of them said anything for a couple of seconds, they just stared at each other, neither of them giving in, neither of them wanting to lose their other half. Robin was the first one to break their little silence. "May I touch you now?" He asked carefully, lovingly, his dimples showing as he smiled at her.

She couldn't bring herself to say no, so she nodded her head. He reached out his hand to run his fingers through her dark silk hair, and she let him, leaning into his touch, stepping a little closer to him as he stroked her hair soothingly. Her eyes fell shut as she felt his lips pressing to her temple. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, almost a whisper. "It's okay." She replied instantly, opening her eyes so she could look at him.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid like trading places with me." Regina told him. Robin looked at her and shook his head slightly. "You can't make me promise that."

She rolled her eyes, then narrowed her eyes at him. "Promise me."

He grinned slightly at her frustration and took one of her hands in his, bringing her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I can't, milady."

She let out a deep sigh. "Don't be so stubborn."

"You're just as stubborn as I am." He pointed out, still grinning at her.

"Well I'm not letting you leave me again."

"And I'm not gonna leave your side."

She locked her eyes with his, moving closer to him so she could rest her forehead against his. She bought her hand up to his cheek, stroking his stubble lightly with her thumb. She breathed in and out deeply, her eyes not leaving his blue ones yet. They'd find a way out together. Neither of them was gonna leave the other behind, that was clear. Together. Her lips curled up into a soft smile at the thought. How grateful she was to have someone that loved her this way. Someone that'd fight for her. Someone that.. loved her.

"There it is…" Robin whispered, his breath hot against her skin. "What?" She questioned him, smiling even more as Robin wrapped his arms around her small waist, tugging her body even closer to his. "That smile." He was now smiling widely at her, beaming with love and happiness for her.

"That beautiful smile of yours. It makes you even more beautiful." It was true. Robin always thought she was beautiful, the fairest of all. No matter if she was sad, or angry or scared, she always looked absolutely stunning in every situation. But her smile… her smile lit up his whole world. How that smile could reach her dark brown eyes, making them twinkle. Her cheeks were pink now, she couldn't help but blush at his sweet words. Only Robin could make her feel this way. And sometimes she hated him for it. How he could just get through her walls that easily.

"Mhmm" She hummed as she moved her hands up his chest slowly, to eventually wrap around his neck, pulling him down so she could press her lips against his. His grip around her tightened, his hands resting on her hips now as he let his lips move with hers slowly, but passionately. Oh how he loved her lips. They were so soft, and the way they fitted with his perfectly…

One of his hands ran though her hair, holding her face close to his, keeping their lips connected.

Then, she pulled away, just a little, just enough to be able to look at him. He was smiling brightly at her, with those handsome dimples of his. His ocean blue eyes staring deeply into hers, never failing to take her breath away. She stroked his cheek slowly and placed a short kiss on his lips. And a second one. A third one.

They were going to be alright. As long as they were together, they'd make it.

"I…" She started, but Robin interrupted her before she could finish the three words.

"I know." He whispered before pulling her back into another kiss, one she returned gladly.


End file.
